Static Eevee 198's Christmas Special!
by Static Eevee 198
Summary: It's Christmas Eve! Team Crystal, Team Silverflames, Jay and Arceus(Mainly Arceus), and even Pebblepaw(Though her time is awkward) are excited and celebrating! This is just a cute little fun thing I'm doing. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everybody! (Characters from The Crystal Explorations, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Arceus gave me his Phone Number, and Evening of Stars)
1. Christmas Eve!

**(A/N): IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSS CHRRIIIIIIIIISSTTTMAAAAAASSSSS!**

 **Absol-"*Eve."**

 **W-why you-GET OVER HERE!**

 **Absol-"No, you are not worthy of me and Leaf."**

 **Leaf-"Don't drag me into this!"**

 **I'm perfectly worthy. I CREATED YOU.**

 **Leaf and Absol-Don't care.**

 **You're corrupting Leaf, Absol.**

 **Moving on!**

 **It's Christmas Eve, and stuff, we do things, tomorrow, we get pree-seeeenttsssss!**

 **And we read Christmas-themed faaaannnffiiiiiiiiicccs!**

 **Today CloudClan(Actually, not really, not CloudClan that much) Team Crystal, Silverflames(Serena and Shayla), and Jay and Arceus will be preparing for tomorrow, when they will get presents (Again, not CloudClan). Tomorrow I'll put a chapter on their Christmas mornings.**

 **I wish everyone a happy holidays, and I hope the year has been good for you. Special thanks to Dranicus101 and Jaegothis for being awesome, and Quilava's Storybook as well, because you all are the reason I've continued all my stories. Very Special thanks to Dranicus101, you were my first reviewer and you made me confident to keep Orbs of Life going.**

 **(Please do not flame for any traditional/holiday/celebrational reasons. I don't want to upset anyone if they celebrate something different, I just wanted to write a Xmas fanfic)**

 **Without further ado, let the holidays begin!**

* * *

"OMG GUYS ITS CHRISTMAS!" Leaf screamed. "QUICK GET THE SANTA TRACKER! GET DA MISTLETOES! GEEET DUNKED ON!"

Blaze and Zephyr stared at her.

"SANTA WILL COME ANY SECOND!" Leaf was going hysterical. She jumped out of bed and turned on Christmas music.

 _Here comes Santa Clause, Here comes Santa Clause, right down Azure Town lane…._

"OMG HE'S COMING! HE'S ON AZURE TOWN LANE!" Leaf kept screaming. She looked outside, but it was too dark to make anything out. "Oh."

"It's one AM in the morning." Blaze groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"NO!" Leaf yelled. "We have to prepare! Also is this being taken place in present time or future time?"

"I'm not sure." Blaze said. "Wait, hold on, I can see you guys normally, so I guess present time."

"Ok." Leaf said. "But let's make this during Shadows because OoL is boring."

"NU!" Blaze screamed as a bunch of Shadow Pokemon ran inside and started chasing him. A zangoose started swiping at the charmander's face. "PUT IT BACK TO OOL!"

Leaf clapped her paws, and the Shadow Pokemon disappeared. Blaze didn't know this and kept running away.

Then she turned to Zephyr, who had fallen asleep standing. "Zephyr! WAKE UP!"

Zephyr blinked. "What's a plural verb?" he asked groggily.

"I dunno." Leaf shrugged one shoulder. "Now get up so we can make cookies for Santa."

Zephyr perked up. "SAAAAAAAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAAA, OH MY ARCEUS!" He screamed, running around in circles. He jumped into the bathroom and flushed himself down the toilet.

Absol walking carrying Blaze by the scruff of his neck. "You dropped this," She said, dropping the charmander at Leaf's feet.

"I can walk, you know." Blaze said, getting up.

"I don't care." Absol said, stretching. "So care to explain why you're up at ONE O CLOCK IN TH MORNING SCREAMING LIKE HOOLIGANS?"

Leaf shrugged. "It's Christmas Eve. We have to get ready for Santa to come!"

Blaze and Absol looked at each other.

"I'll do it." Absol said, looking kind of sad.

"Go easy on her." Blaze muttered, patting Leaf on the back and walking into the living room. Oh yeah, they're in a house now.

"What?" Leaf asked, confused. "What are you going to do?"

Absol sighed. "Your whole life has been a lie." she said.

Leaf's eyes went wide as Absol explained the terrible secret. "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Five minutes later, Leaf crawled out the door. "I don't have the will to live anymore." she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Absol trotted out. "If you guys don't mind, I'm supposed to be evil now."

"It's summer in Orbs of Life." Leaf suggested.

Absol blinked. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Suddenly Zephyr shot out of the toilet. "DON'T EAT TWENTY POUNDS OF RAW SEWAGE!" He screamed, staggering around them as he hummed _Row, row, row your boat_ under his breath.

"Go flush yourself down the toilet." Blaze said, pushing Zephyr away. "This is a very serious conversation for adults only."

"KayKay!" Zephyr said happily. "But wait, we're all kids!"

"Not me!" Absol snapped.

"Minus Absol."

"Who is leaving to prevent further spoilers. Bye."

"WAIT DON'T GO!" Leaf screamed as Absol walked out the door. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm going back to bed." Blaze muttered, heading towards the bedroom.

"Same." Zephyr said.

Leaf shrugged. "Sure. It's 1:17 AM, I guess we can sleep."

* * *

It was a harsh, cold Leaf-Bare very late/early morning night, past moonhigh, and all the apprentices were huddled close together….all but Pebblepaw and Weedpaw, who were in the medicine cats' den with greencough...

Or…they were supposed to be….

"EVENINGPAW IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE OH MY STARCLAN!" Pebblepaw screamed in Eveningpaw's ear.

"What are you doing here?" Eveningpaw asked sleepily, lifting her head. "I thought you had greencough."

"Oh yeah." Pebblepaw collapsed to the ground, coughing and retching and moaning.

"Ew." Barkpaw flinched away, awake. "What's she doing? Why is she throwing up everywhere?"

"I'm not throwing up!" Pebblepaw snapped, her voice raspy. "I'm just coughing!" She burst into more coughing fits.

Barkpaw snorted.

"Did Pebblepaw sneak in here again?" Rubblepaw asked, stretching. He looked annoyed rather than surprised and angry.

"I call it 'visiting.'" Pebblepaw meowed smartly, coughing between breaths.

Mosspaw woke up. "STARCLAN WE'RE ALL GOING TO GET INFECTED!" he shouted, flinching away from Pebblepaw, who was wheezing. "EVENINGPAW!"

Eveningpaw grabbed her sister by the tale and started dragging the fluffy black-and-white apprentice back to Mousewhisker's den.

"Don't drag me!" Pebblepaw complained, shaking snow off her fur. She started coughing more.

"Go to sleep before you get worse." Eveningpaw mewed. "It's really early in the morning. Past moonhigh."

Pebblepaw groaned loudly, but she slunk into the Medicine cat Den.

Eveningpaw went back to the Apprentices' Den.

"Hey." Mosspaw muttered.

"Hi." Eveningpaw nodded to him and curled up next to the green tom.

"Ooh, look, Mosspaw's found a mate!" Rosepaw taunted, sneering playfully at the two sleeping apprentices.

Mosspaw kicked her.

* * *

"Good Mornin', Shayla!" Jeffery said, nodding to the silver-blue eevee as she padded into the room.

"Hi, Jeffery!" Shayla said cheerily. The house was cozy, but outside everything was a fluffy blur of white.

"Whoa, it's snowing pretty bad outside!" Shayla said. She ran back into her room and came out wearing these kawaii paw-mittens, a light blue hat, and a light blue-and-purple scarf.

"Nice outfit." Jeffery commented. He himself was wearing a dark green plain scarf, and he was holding a snow shovel. "You gonna go play in the snow with yer friends? You've gotten quite close with that fennekin, Serena, right?"

"Yeah." Shayla agreed. She opened the door and a huge gust of icy wind blew her backwards. "Oooooooh, it's cold! Well, bye!"

"See ya." Jeffery called as she ran out the door.

When Shayla got outside, she was hit by a cold blast of wind. "Aaaah, this place is freezing!" she muttered, shivering. "Serena?"

The yellow fennekin ran outside, wearing an orange-and-pink scarf and hat with holes for her huge ears.

"CHILD, YOU COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME SHOVEL THIS SNOW!" Axel roared after her.

"NO!" Serena shouted defiantly. "And call me by my name for once, Pops!" Serena turned to Shayla. "Hi, Shayla! Let's make a Snowemon!(Snowman)

"Okay!" Shayla said. The two of them strolled through the snowy town, greeting the townsfolk, until they made it to the hill with the big tree.

"Hey!" Serena said, squinting. "I think somebody's playing there!"

Shayla looked. "It's Trevor! And Roy!"

The Pancham and Shelmet were building a Snowemon right in the middle of the hill, where Serena and Shayla usually sat.

"Hey, guys!" Serena shouted cheerfully, running up to them. "You guys wanna play?"

"Ugh!" Trevor snorted, jumping away. "Get away, you-you!"

Serena snickered. "What's up?"

"Building a Snowemon!" Roy said. "Hey, where's your dumb friend?"

"Shayla's not dumb!" Serena snapped.

Shayla jumped through the thick snow to stand next to Serena. "…Hi?"

"Yo." Trevor sneered, crossing his arms. The Pancham was wearing a dark green scarf with dark blue tips. Roy wasn't wearing anything besides a thin red hat-thing.

"We're gonna build a Snowemon, too!" Serena said, wagging her fluffy tail in excitement. "It's going to be the best Snowemon ever!"

"Ha! In your dreams!" Trever scoffed. " _We_ have the best Snoweman ever!"

Serena glared at him, then at what they were building, and back. "That's just a lump of snow."

Trevor and Roy sweatdropped, because Serena was right-It was just a lump of snow.

"W-well, er, we haven't gotten started yet!" Roy shot back, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Whoever builds the best Snoweman wins!" Serena challenged, jumping in the air and spreading her paws.

"Wins what?" Roy asked.

"Wins two hot chocolates, payed for by the losers." Shayla decided.

Trevor considered it for a second. "Deal."

They shook on it.

* * *

"CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!" Arceus sang in a loud, off-key, high-pitched voice. "DA SNOW'S A-FALLIN DOOO-OOOWWWWN! CHRRIIIIISSSTTMMAAAAAS, I'MA A-WATCHIN IT-A A-FAAAAAALLLL! CHRIS-"

Jay groaned.

Arceus, miraculously, took the hint. Unmiraculously, thought Jay wanted him to switch to another song.

"CHRIIIIIIISSSTTMAAAASSS TIIIIIIIIIIM, IS HAAAR!" Arceus sang loudly. The usual pleasant song was turned into some kind of terrible jig as Arceus rewrote the words to the Charlie Brown Classic.

"That's enough." Jay snapped, shaking his blue-and-black pelt with irritation. "Get out of my room."

"Nu!" Arceus screamed. "I wanna do a secret santa!"

"Oh, um, sure." Jay said. "Do you know how it works?"

"Um, Jay, OF COURSE I DO!"

"Okay, we have a few hours-" Arceus cut Jay off.

"I'll be your secret santa, and you'll be mine." Arceus said. "I'm going to buy you an Xbox, and you are going to buy me some temmie flakes."

"That's not how it works." Jay muttered. "You just ruined it." _And to think I could've gotten an Xbox!_ "Wait, what are temmie flakes?"

Arceus launched into singing.

"Temmie Flakes!

An Original Break-fast!

TEMMIE FLAKES!

They're so good you can't taste it!

TEMMIE FLAKES!

Don't for-get to di-gest it!

Temmie flakes in your mouth!

TEMMIE FLAAAAAAAKKKES!

(Part of a complete breakfast!)

ERSDTFYUYGIHOJRSEKOJyvgxtrctyguhux!"

 **(For those non-undertalers Temmie Flakes are cereal boxes filled with cut-up construction paper)**

"That was awkward." Jay said once Arceus finished.

"It's supposed to be awkward." Arceus responded.

"Really?"

"Well, no."

"Oh."

"Did you make cookies?" Arceus asked, changing the subject.

"Nope. Why?"

"It's Christmas Eve!" Arceus looked terrified. "Quick, go get some cookies."

"No." _Arceus does this kind of stuff? Sometimes I wonder if he's really a million years old…maybe he's a big five-year-old..._

"I HAVE EYELAZERS, JAY!"

"Okay, okay!" Jay said, sweatdropping as Arceus's eyes began to glow. He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of cookies and piled them on a plate, filled a glass with milk, and carried them upstairs. "Arceus, I-" Jay stopped. Arceus wasn't in his room anymore.

"Arceus?" Jay called, getting worried, because he might destroy their house again. Or again again. Or-he'd destroyed their house quite a few times.

"Downstairs!"

Sighing, Jay carried the cookies and milk into the living room. Arceus was sitting next to the Christmas Tree.

"Put them near the fireplace, so when Santa comes down the chimney, he'll eat them!" Arceus instructed.

Jay sighed again and put the cookies on the table. "We don't have a chimney."

Arceus blasted a hole through the wall, ran to RandomReasonsToBuyFurnitureDepot, and came back with a brick chimney and full-working old-fashioned fireplace, which he fitted into the hole in the wall. Somehow it fit perfectly.

"Mom's always wanted a fireplace." Jay said, shrugging. He took out a piece of paper. "Add that to 'list of times Arceus has damaged or destroyed the house'…"

"Now put the cookies! And milk!" Arceus said eagerly, not noticing or possibly not caring about the list.

Jay did what he was told.

"LET'S SLEEP!" Arceus screamed. "SANTA WILL BE MAD IF WE DON'T SLEEP!"

"It's five-o-clock!" Jay whined.

"Okay, let's watch a movie." Arceus suggested, putting on a nightcap.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Jay thought about it. "Well, sure, that's fine."

"CLOSE UR EYES!" Arceus sounded very eager and excited, like a little kid. "I want it to be a surprise for you!"

Jay put his paws over his eyes and waited, feeling exasperated.

"OPEN!"

Music blared from the TV, and an animated cartoon was playing. It was-

Oh.

It was the Dora the Explorer Christmas Special.

…Great.

* * *

 **(A/N): That's all, as you can see there's some spoilers and stuff, like the fact that IT'S ALWAYS SUMMER IN PSMD so I made it winter for once.**

 **Everybody have a nice Christmas Eve and a happy holidays, I will see you tomorrow!**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	2. IIIIITTT'S CHRISTMAAAS!

**(A/N): MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I decided not to put Warriors in this because I didn't know what to do...**

* * *

Zephyr started screaming. "IT TIS MORNINNNNNNNNGGGGG!" The squirtle screamed wildly. "OHHHHHH, OH OH, O-OH, OHHH! OHHHH, OH OH OH O-OH, OOHHHH! OHH-"

"Dude we get it." Blaze said, yawning.

Zephyr was still excited. He started throwing cake into the air. The cakes had birthday candles on them that were alit. Then he threw lemonade in the air.

Some lemonade got in Blaze's eyes. "OW!"

A few cakes hit Leaf face-down, and she caught on fire. "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Leaf started running around in circles, smoking and burnt.

"It smells like burnt cabbage in here!" Zephyr commented dully, spraying some water at Leaf. "Let's go open our presents!"

Zephyr ran to the Christmas Tree, and the other two trudged more slowly to the living room, where Zephyr crouched.

"SANTA CAME!" he started screaming hysterically and crying, because, well, it was Zephyr. He's basically a little kid. But the crying was unnatural. **(Shrug)**

"Look! This one's for you!" Zephyr cried, throwing a package on Blaze's lap. It was pretty thick and apparently heavy, because Blaze gasped a little when the package hit his lap.

"Leaf, this is yours!" Zephyr threw a box at her face. "Ouch! Zephyr stop hurting me!" she yelped, rubbing the spot in-between her eyes, just above her nose, because the package her her there.

"AND THIS IS MINE!" Zephyr started hugging a very large, brightly wrapped present. He tore off the wrapping paper to reveal….

DUNDUDUDUNDUNDADUUUUUUUUUUN!

A huge cardboard box!

"You got a box?" Leaf asked, confused.

"I asked for a banana." Zephyr admitted. "But this box is better!" He flipped over the top flaps and started screaming again. Leaf winced because her ears were starting to hurt from his screaming.

"What is it?" Blaze asked, rubbing the side of his head. He was delicately trying to unfold the paper off of his present without tearing it.

"IT'S FILLED WITH PINK PEANUTS!" Zephyr screamed happily, throwing a bunch of Styrofoam Packing Peanuts in the air. He stuffed a bunch in his mouth and swallowed. "Hmm, not bad! Foamy with a slight hint of toxins!"

"Zephyr, that was styrofoam." Blaze said as Zephyr started picking up the Packing Peanuts he'd thrown. "You don't eat it…"

Zephyr shrugged. "What's going to happen?"

"You might die…"

"Oh." Zephyr shrugged again. "Not to worry, I'll just use my magic powers!" He started dancing the samba and exploded into a million pieces.

Just kidding, I don't know what the dancing did to him, but it must have gotten rid of the Styrofoam because he was fine.

Leaf stared at Blaze. "It's taking you fifteen minutes…to open a simple present."

"I'm saving the wrapping paper!"

Leaf grabbed the present out of Blaze's claws, ripped the decorative paper away, and threw it in the recycling bin.

"I just saved the environment, now open it." she said, giving the present to Blaze. He looked at it and grinned.

"A calculator!" he cried. "With chemical reactions and algebraic expressions included!"

"NERD." Zephyr hollered, grabbing the huge and rare scientific calculator used by professional scientists and smashing it. Blaze was very still, and then he stormed out of the room.

Leaf opened her presents. "Ooh, Chocolate!" she said. "And other stuff I don't care about!" she took out about two dozen chocolate bars and set them on the floor nicely, and then tossed a brand new laptop, New 3DS XL, PSMD, and other valuable presents away like cheap junk.

Absol suddenly walked in and got angry. "I SPENT LIKE FIVE HUNDRED POKE ON THAT STUFF WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" she howled.

Leaf shrugged. "What were they?" she asked. "I was focused on the chocolate."

"LIKE A NEW 3DS A LAPTOP A BUNCH OF 3DS GAMES STUFF!"

"Oops…" Leaf tried a shrug as Absol glared at her. "Eheheheh….M-merry Christmas?"

Blaze walked back in, but he slipped on a piece of spare wrapping paper and face-slammed into Leaf's current Christmas presesents.

Basically he was given an electric shock to add with the fact that his face landed right on the computer screen, which was made of glass….anyways he was knocked out...

Then it turned out that the samba dance _hadn't_ gotten rid of the Styrofoam Packing Peanuts...

Absol shrugged and Attacked Leaf, and all three members of Team Crystal were knocked out.

That's how they ended up spending Christmas in the Pokemon Center(Pokemon Hospital)

* * *

Shayla and Serena backed up to look at their Snowemon.

"Think it's big enough?" Serena asked, tilting her head at it.

"I think just about." Shayla agreed, nodding. "We didn't get the details exactly right, but it stands a chance."

"I'll fix that." Serena said. "What part?"

"Um, well, that ear looks too fat."

"Okay, gimme a boost!" Serena reached as high as she could, Shayla elevating her, and she used her fire to melt off a bit of the ear.

"That's better." Shayla said, looking up. "Huh, the right eye is higher than the eft eye. While you're up there-"

"Got it!" Serena stood on her hind legs and straightened the eye. "I think we're done!"

Serena jumped off her friend and the two studied their Snowemon with satisfaction.

"My paws are pretty cold, but I think it was worth it."

"Definitely."

"HEY!" Trevor shouted. "Come over here! We finished!" Serena and Shayla padded through the snow to see a five-foot-tall Snowemon shaped like a Pangoro, wearing sunglasses, holding nun-chucks, and showing off unrealistically bulging muscles.

"Not bad." Shayla said. Roy and Trevor exchanged smug glances.

"Check out ours!" Serena said, gesturing to their Snowemon.

Trevor and Roy's jaws dropped in awe. "How in the name of Arceus-"

They were gazing in amazement at a huge, nine-foot-tall Snowemon shaped like an Espeon, with large purpley rocks as the eyes and a ginormous red ruby in the middle of its forehead. Every detail was perfect, and it was so beautiful and realistic somebody would think an actual giant Espeon painted with white and glitter was in front of them.

Tears filled Trevor's eyes, and he looked away, coughing hastily. "I-it's…er…could be better!" he muttered hastily, trying to sound unimpressed.

"Yeah, we could've doen better." Serena agreed. "We should've done a Raichu, don't you think? Maybe I should melt it."

"NO!" Roy screamed. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

The shelmet raced over to the Espeon, but he accidentally brushed against one of the back legs. It groaned loudly, and the giant Snowemon collapsed to the ground, crushing the Pangoro Snowemon in the process.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roy and Trevor screamed.

"Ah, well." Serena shrugged.

"It was blocking the sunlight from the tree, anyways." Shayla added, unconcerned. "Plus, we would've melted it."

"Yeah. Hey, wanna come over to my house for some Hot Chocolate?"

"YOU GUYS WIN!" Trevor called. "WE'LL BUY IT FOR YOU!"

"Nah, I'm inviting Shayla over, you know, Jr. Expedition Society stuff."

"I-Um, oh-okay…"

Shayla and Serena walked cheerfully through the snowy town. It was getting dark, and all the lights were coming on, making the village glow magically.

* * *

"JAY! WAKE UP!"

"Wha-what happened?" Jay blinked sleep from his eyes to see daylight. "Whoa. Is it morning? Did Arceus go home now?"

The shinx turned to see Arceus grinning happily, inches from his own face. "Oh, not yet. Maybe someday…"

"COME ON! I THINK SANTA CAME!" Arceus said.

Jay pulled himself up. He knew his mom and Lucinda were out of town, probably not knowing that he was gone yet because they slept in and there was time difference. There was no chance of there being-

"SANTA CAME!"

"No he didn't." Jay muttered immediately.

"YES! LOOK, HE EVEN TOOK THE COOKIES AND MILK!"

Jay looked around. "Did you move the stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, I put them in the kitchen so Santa could help himself to more if he wants. And look! He did! And he left a heartwarming note!"

Slightly curious now, Jay went into the kitchen and immediately groaned. "Ugh, Arceus…I don't think you get what you mean…"

The plate, glass of milk, _the whole_ _refrigerator,_ and the expensive vase that Mom put on the coffee table, plus a bunch of other valuable things, like silverware, were all gone. The cabinets were all opened, and all the snacks were either gone, or the bags were empty. The whole kitchen was a huge mess.

"I left Santa a note last night, and he wrote back on the back of it!" Arceus was convinced there was no harm done to the kitchen. Jay wondered if he even saw how terrible the room looked. "Read it!"

Jay found a small slip of paper and read it. In messy, childish scrawl he read aloud,

 _Dear Santa,_

 _I have been good this year and don't believe the bad marks on my report card, the additions of crimes on my permanent record, seventy-five restraining orders under my name, and three_ _thousand, five hundred and seventy two_ (Here there were eraser smudges) _Five hundred and seventy seven items I have broken and/or destroyed over 17 dollars and so on. Please enjoy these cookies, some nice milk, and how beautiful this kitchen is and how much money a robber could make off of stealing some of the stuff in it! Hahahah, ahahahahahahah! But you're no robber! In fact, I'm putting a big sign up that says, "If a robber came here, then they would make a fortune!" on the front of the house in neon yellow glory-lights so that everyone knows how nice Jay's kitchen is! Anyways, feel free to take whatever you want and bring me my new toy truck I asked for!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Arceus_

Jay flipped it over, breathing fast. In an even messier, sloppier handwriting he read,

 _Hey losers, I raided your house. Thanks for the sign, it was mighty helpful! You have some nice forks and spoons in that drawer, eh? Hehe! Anyways, thanks again, I've taken my fill of Milk and cookies, and I had a few more snacks from your fridge, too. Hehehe!_

 _Signed,_

 _Somebody who isn't dumb enough to sign! Heheheheehehe!_

Jay slammed down the note and ran outside. It was cold, but he didn't care.

Yep.

There was a huge light-up sign, like a highlighter, right in front of the house.

Jay bit his lip and turned to Arceus, his eyes narrowed and gleaming with fury. He was shaking with cold and mostly rage.

"Merry Christmas!" Arceus said obliviously. "Santa didn't bring any presents, which means we've been bad, but we've still got each other, right!?"

Jay's self-control lost the silent battle, and Jay lunged at Arceus.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
